


the hood side

by creyyo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, drabble of a thousand words, enjoy, idek, its only 317 words of pure failure, pfffft i lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creyyo/pseuds/creyyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Woohyun doesn't fail at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hood side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snuggyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggyu/gifts).



> AHAHAHAHA what is beta.
> 
>  
> 
> For the wonderful Ingrid, who I always call Bob, and all our ghetto fabulous talks.
> 
> warnings: Excessive usage of cuss words, ghettoness and failed trieds. oh, and hi plot holes.

See, it started somewhere in July, and Woohyun, Woohyun is right. But, Sunggyu is this high mighty all powerful, knowing ~~bitch~~ God that basically just told Woohyun to go fuck himself because he'd never be right, that's it. That's the story.

It would've been if Woohyun was a scared bitch, BUT because he ain't, Woohyun got shit to tell and fuck Sunggyu's couch because he's about to tell the motherfucking world.

Fuck Sunggyu, too.

N-E-WAYZ. Okay so what if Woohyun started it? It was just a harmless game of monopoly because everything else was boring shit. And Sunggyu has the fucking nerve to tell Woohyun he was gonna lose and that it'd somehow signify his future failure in life? _EXCUSE YOU SUNGGYU YOU IZ BITCH MADE_ right so he might've made some wages and used some unacceptable words and hand movements, BUT in his defense, Sunggyu was the instigator and Woohyun was the victim. All Woohyun did was chose the game, as if that was suppose to basically fuck logic and foreshadow his ass kicking. How the fuck does this even.

So. There they were, Woohyun sweating buckets because the popo caught his ass, and oh, oh Sunggyu sat ontop of his throne, smirking fucking shit he is. 

Its okay, though. Woohyun can still win.

Nope. Nope to the higher level of no because if Woohyun had lives to give, Sunggyu would've owned them all already.

OKAY so maybe he should have not made the bet BUT that's fine its okay no need to dwell on the failures of a Nam Woohyun, focus on the evil named Kim Sunggyu.

And this is where Sunggyu is wrong: WOOHYUN DIDN'T FAIL IN LIFE BECAUSE HE STILL GOT SUNGGYU'S ASS WHERE IS THE FAILURE IN THAT?????

 

 

 

and if anyone wonders...

woohyun may or may have said losers bottom for a week. All in all, he still got da d so.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a thing because i got bored but I don't know what it is bye


End file.
